


Ketterdam Academy

by dreamydaisy03



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamydaisy03/pseuds/dreamydaisy03
Summary: Kaz is a professional thief on the edge. Inej is a graceful ballerina. Nina is a magnetic actress. Matthias spends every evening with his head in a book. Jesper is failing his classes, but he practically teaches flirting 101. Wylan is just flat-out confused. These six unlikely friends become an even more unlikely family.
Relationships: Hanne Brum/Nina Zenik, Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik, Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1- Kaz

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm very new at this, so i hope you like it :)

Kaz never thought about being a good person. All that mattered to him was getting the job done. He was known for doing whatever it takes for a good reason. He did not shy away from a challenge, even when it probably would have been wisest to back down. When you had nothing to lose, all thoughts of personal safety were useless. They only held you back. As de-facto leader of the Dregs (Per Haskell had become somewhat of a figurehead, providing investments and nothing more), Kaz couldn't afford to be seen as weak. No risk was too large. No job was too dangerous. However, sometimes he had to admit that he couldn't do everything by himself. 

When the idea to rob the Van Ecks had come to him, Kaz had brought it to Per Haskell immediately. The old man had laughed him off, stuck in his ways. 

"Such a risk is simply not necessary." He had chastised. What he didn't realize was that the lack of necessity was precisely what made it fun for Kaz. He lived off the adrenaline, growing stronger with every lock picked and every prized possession swiped. It kept him afloat in a way that no drug or legitimate profession ever could. 

For this job, though, he would need a spider. Someone with the grace and stealth to scale the walls of the Van Eck mansion. Kaz had a limp and carried a cane. He simply didn't fit the profile. It was essential to be aware of your own weaknesses and to use them to your advantage whenever possible. He knew he would fail if he didn't ask for help, but that didn't mean he liked it any more. Recruitment was the only thing school was good for. It was ridiculously easy for him. He barely did his homework, but his grades were still exemplary. It was a strategic move. People trusted a boy with good grades, even if Kaz put them on edge. No one could write him off on any account. To excel, for Kaz, was to excel at all things he attempted. 

Kaz had been watching a girl at school, Inej Ghafa, She had first caught his eye when she was practicing alone in a studio. She wore her pointe shoes like a second skin, leaping as if gravity did not have a pull on her. This kind of raw talent was exactly what he needed to pull off his heist. He learned everything about her, at least the superficial things. It wasn't difficult, just two locks picked, one to the principals office and one to his file cabinet. Her file was nearly empty. Good grades, she could probably give Kaz a run for his money. Dance was her only listed extracurricular. Her parent of record was Heleen Van Houden. The owner of the Menagerie. 

He shuddered with disgust. Van Houden, or Tante Heleen, took in foster girls and used them for her own monetary gain. The specifics of her business were too barbaric and vile for even a self-proclaimed heartless criminal like Kaz. However, this meant Inej would be more susceptible to recruitment. With no real parents to obey, her only law was her own morals, and he doubted one of Tante Heleen's girls would waste an opportunity to wrench free from her clutches. 

Kaz lurked at the door to her practice studio, waiting until for Inej to finish. He found himself noticing the way her eyes flashed when she perfected a certain section of her dance. The music was hypnotic. He didn't want to admit it, but so was she. Her movements mirrored the music. magnifying its rises and falls. 

When she finally sat down to remove her pointe shoes, he entered without knocking. She didn't look surprised. Had she seen him? Or simply sensed him? Both would make her a good asset. Someone as observant as he was could run missions when he was too busy working on his passion project, carefully crafting the downfall of Pekka Rollins. 

"Why are you watching me, Brekker?" So she did know him. Inej's tone was hostile, but that was to be expected. Just because he was well-known didn't mean he was well-liked. People often found his presence... alienating. 

"Inej Ghafa. You move soundlessly. I need that skill. I'm sure you've heard, I pay well." He couldn't quite read her. The way she stared at him was unsettling. She saw him. Kaz did not want to be seen. 

"I don't want to be caught up in some gang. I'm going to get into a good school and get out of this saintsforsaken place." Inej turned back to the elaborate ribbons on her shoes. 

"So you would pass up half a million kruge?" Her hands froze and she slowly turned to face him. He had known that would get her attention. 

"What kind of job is it? I won't hurt anyone," Inej said, clenching her fists. 

"You'll only have to sneak. I'm going to steal Jan Van Eck's prized possession, a painting. I need you to climb the walls. I assume you can't pick a lock?" She looked taken aback. 

"Of course not."

"I'll teach you, then. Trust me, this won't be that hard. I don't get caught. Have you ever seen me in the back of a cop car?" He could almost see the gears turning in her head as she tried to remember. Kaz knew he hadn't been arrested in the time she'd been in Ketterdam. His last arrest was at fourteen, and now, at seventeen, he simply could not be caught. 

"No. I haven't." 

"Then what's stopping you?" She hesitated for a moment, seeming to swallow her words. After a long and uncomfortable silence, she spoke. 

"Nothing. I'm in."


	2. Inej

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Kaz Brekker didn't say goodbye. Not that Inej had expected him to, but she had wanted some kind of instruction. She had so many questions. When was the heist happening? What did she have to do? Where should she meet him? And he was going to teach her to pick locks? He didn't seem like a very forgiving teacher. Then again, Inej picked up everything fairly quickly. She had nimble fingers. It shouldn't be too hard.

Her phone dinged, bringing her back into reality. Her pointe shoes were still half on. She carefully untied them and set them in her bag, then stood up and checked her phone.  _ Oh, Saints,  _ she thought. She was late for studying with Nina. She would be lucky if the heart render didn't give a heart attack when she showed up for making her worry. 

Inej dialed as she walked, not bothering to put on shoes. She would be faster without them and being barefoot would allow her to take the high route. Walking the roofs of Ketterdam was her favorite activity. It made the harsh city seem more distant. Nothing bad could happen when everyone else was the size of ants. 

"Inej! What happened to you? I've been waiting for half an hour! I have half a mind to give you a heart attack for making me worry so much. You know this town isn't safe. And your curfew!" Inej smiled. Her best friend was so predictable when it came to her. It was comforting. Nina was unrelentingly there for her. 

"Don't worry, Zenik. I got caught up practicing. I'll be there in a few." 

"Good. You only have an hour and a half to teach me an entire unit of chemistry. Plus, I've eaten all our food." Inej could nearly see Nina smiling, not sheepishly like anyone else would, but rambunctiously, almost like a dare. 

"You'll just have to buy me more, then. See you soon, Nina." 

"Wait Inej! Don't hang up. You'll never guess who just walked in."  _ Actually, I bet I can,  _ she thought. The same person who had ambushed her for a job was going to recruit Nina, too. Or maybe he was just there for a cup of coffee. 

"Kaz Brekker." Nina gasped dramatically. 

"How did you know? You must have read my mind." 

"He came to see me. He wants me on a job." Inej braced herself, waiting for Nina's harsh reprimand. But it never came. 

"He talked to me, too. After my audition." 

"And? Did you say yes?" 

"I don't want to talk about this over the phone. Just get here." Inej heard a quick beep as Nina hung up. She wondered what had her so closed off. This was so different from her normal best friend, open and compassionate almost to a fault. Luckily, she would have an hour and half to talk about it and  _ not  _ Nina's current chemistry unit. 

* * *

When she reached the Crow Cafe, Inej was shocked to see Kaz sitting with Nina. She seemed to be talking at him rapidly, and she didn't seem happy. Leave it to Nina Zenik to chastise the leader of the Dregs, one of the most infamous gangs in the Barrel. 

Inej had always been rather gifted at hiding in the shadows, so she waited by the wall inside the cafe, trying to hear their conversation. They were talking so quietly she could only hear snippets. 

"... get him out." Nina was saying. "You promised me." 

"I'm nothing if not a man of my word." Kaz was cool and collected, as always. 

"Then you're nothing." Nina turned away from him, her face twisted in rage. What could make her lighthearted friend so angry? What had Kaz done? 

She tried to inch closer, but Kaz was whispering into Nina's ear and there was no way she would be able to hear. She walked away from the wall and sat down next to Nina, ankles crossed. She would get the truth out of her. Nina didn't need protection, but Inej still wanted to protect her. 

As soon as she appeared, Kaz had stopped talking abruptly. 

"Ah. My spider." Inej scowled. How dare he address her as his! It was _one_ job. She did not belong to him. Inej belonged to no one but herself. And Tante Heleen. But after this job, that would be over. She would finally be free. 

"Brekker." She said through clenched teeth. She couldn't afford to get on his bad side. She needed this job. "Long time no see." 

He didn't laugh. He simply got up and walked out. 

"Remember your word!" Nina called after him. She looked desperate. It was so unlike her. "Hey, Inej." Nina gave her a quick hug. She didn't meet her eyes. 

"What's going on?" Inej queried. She trusted Nina to be straight with her. She had never hidden anything from her. 

"You would hate me." Nina still wouldn't look at her. 

"Nina, look at me. I could never hate you. We have a table full of sweets and an hour and a half before curfew. You can tell me anything." Inej hoped Nina would confide in her. She looked like she desperately needed someone to listen to her. 

"I told you about my kind of ex, Matthias, right?" Nina spoke slowly and carefully, as if she were trying not to step on a landmine. 

"Yeah. The conservative blond guy who's in juvie, right?" 

"That's him." Nina looked downright miserable. What hadn't she told her? "The thing is... It's my fault." 

"That you're not together? That's not such a big deal, Nina. Everybody rejects people." That _couldn't_ be it. It was such a simple explanation. Nina's life had not been simple. 

"No. Inej, it's my fault that he's in juvie. In Fjerda, I lied to protect him, but I couldn't take it back in time. They arrested him for slaving." _No._ Now she understood why Nina looked so ashamed. "I did a job for Kaz. He promised to get him out! But he hasn't yet. I don't know what to do." Nina thrust her head into her hands. 

"You've been here for over a year. He's been in juvie for over a year?" 

"I tried to get him out. I tried. I'm still trying." Nina finally met Inej's eyes. Her face was streaked with tears. "You hate me." 

"I'm processing." She paused. "You said you lied to save him?" 

"Yes! The Grisha in Fjerda... They would have killed him. It was the only way to get him away fast enough. Please believe me." Nina's eyes were shiny from crying. Inej could never hate her. She knew that. She had done it for a good cause. She wasn't a liar. 

"I believe you." She took Nina in her arms, holding her as the girl's body shook with sobs. 


	3. Nina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :)

Nina clung tightly to Inej, needing the reassurance of someone loving her enough to trust her even after what she had done to Matthias. She had vowed never to tell anyone except those who could get him out, but keeping it inside had done her no good, besides possibly fueling a few emotional scenes on the stage. She would give up her acting abilities in a heartbeat to get Matthias out. There was so much she needed to say to him. 

“So you’re sure you don’t hate me?” Nina pulled away from Inej with a slight chuckle, trying to add some much-needed humor to the situation. 

“Duh, silly. I’ve told you a million times.” Inej smiled and Nina felt reassured. 

“Okay. Then I have a proposition to make.” She crossed the fingers of her left hand behind her back.  _ Please say yes _ . 

“Go ahead.” Inej tilted her head in the inviting way she always did when Nina had an idea to share. This was the exact face she had made just before Nina had suggested they prank the asshole drama teacher by pretending Inej was a ghost in the rafters. Her ability to be so silent had made that possible and it would make this possible, too. 

“I don’t think I can trust Kaz.” Inej snorted, as if to say  _ duh, stupid _ . “But I still need to get Matthias out of Hellgate. What do you say to a little adventure? You snoop from above to find out where he is and I put the guards to sleep and break him out.” 

Inej’s face was twisted in deep thought. “I don’t know Nina,” she said, the caution evident in her voice. “What if I get caught? This isn’t a heist planned by a professional criminal like Kaz Brekker. We’re barely seventeen and have no experience with this sort of thing. I’m not completely opposed, but I just have so much at risk. If I get stuck in Hellgate, there’s no way that I’ll ever see my family again. You  _ know  _ how important that is.” 

“No one knows that better than me. Ravka is not just my home, it’s my heart.” She took Inej’s hand and squeezed it. “If you don’t want to try, it’s okay. I won’t be mad. I knew it was a long shot.” 

“Nina, I want to help you. I really do. Let me think about it. A little bit of sleep always makes things much better.” 

“Okay. I understand. Thank you for at least considering it. It means a lot.” Nina put on a brave face. If Inej didn’t want to do this, she would just have to convince Kaz in any way possible. She would do anything. Matthias had saved her. 

“Saints!” Inej exclaimed, yanking Nina from her contemplation. “It’s nearly curfew. I need to go. I wish I could stay, but you know what Tante Heleen will do to me if I don’t make it.” 

“Of course! Get your ass out of here!” Nina punched Inej’s arm playfully, waving her hands to usher her out of the Crow Cafe. The dancer slipped out. It struck Nina that she was so stealthy that once she had left the door, she could no longer see her in the waning evening light. 

* * *

Nina tapped her fingers on the table, a nagging feeling that she was missing something troubling her.  _ Shit _ ! She had completely forgotten about her chemistry. Nina had enough problems, she couldn’t add failing school to the list. Plus, if she got below a C overall, they would kick her out of the play. She had a completely awful voice, so she never did the school musicals, but she shone in the plays. It was a moment when she could step out of her life. Her problems didn’t belong to her anymore. Nina was a far off character, someone she could barely remember. She had only felt like that doing one other thing: Kaz’s job. That was different though, more powerful. Dangerous, if she let it get out of control. Acting was the best escape. 

Thinking of Kaz’s job reminded her of something. There had been a skinny boy about her age making the bombs. Wylan. If anyone could explain chemistry to her it would be him! Nina scrolled through her phone records, finally finding the call she had made during the job to an unfamiliar number. Wylan probably wouldn’t remember her and it would be awkward, but there was almost nothing Nina was better at than diffusing an awkward situation. 

She shifted and crossed her legs as the phone rang, trying to shake off the heaviness of her conversation with Inej. Wylan answered after only two rings, before she was ready. 

“Hi? Who is this?” He was, understandably, confused. 

“Hey! Wylan! This is Nina. We met on Kaz’s job a few weeks back.” She made a point to sound as lively as possible so he would reflect her energy back to her. Instead, he seemed a bit intimidated. 

Shyly, he said, “I’m sorry, what role did you play? There were just so many people… I was more focused on not blowing the wrong things up than learning names.”  _ Duh, Nina. _

“I was the heartrender,” she whispered. Being Grisha was dangerous around Ketterdam. She didn’t want anyone… unnecessary to find out. 

“Oh! I remember you. Totally. You wore the red… dress…” Wylan trailed off at the end, seemingly embarrassed. Nina stifled her laughter. 

“I’m calling because I need a favor. I know we don’t know each other, but I don’t know anyone else who can help me.” 

“Is it dangerous?” This time Nina did laugh. Leave to Kaz Brekker to make a kid think that every favor asked in Ketterdam would be something risky. 

“Not at all. I just need some help with chemistry. And you’re a chemist! I couldn’t think of anyone else, and trust me, it’s  _ very _ urgent.” 

“Look, Nina. Not to be overly cautious or anything, but this isn’t one of Brekker’s traps, right? I know him. Dirtyhands will do anything for a job.” Kaz really had shown Wylan the worst of Ketterdam. Of course, his reputation preceded him, but his reputation was also correct. Nina never thought of Kaz as Dirtyhands, but she knew that he had earned every rumor in blood. 

“If I promise, will you believe me?” 

“Probably not. Where are you?” 

“The Crow Cafe. I’ll order you a cookie if you come.” 

“I’ll be there in ten. And I want chocolate chip.” Nina smiled and hung up. Maybe she would pass chemistry and make a new friend. 

  
  



End file.
